


in the reflection of the river

by planetundersiege



Series: Solangelo Week 2020 [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, Elf Will Solace, First Meetings, M/M, Solangelo Week, Solangelo Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Solangelo Week 2020: Day 3: FantasyNico never expected to ever meet an elf.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796689
Kudos: 22
Collections: Solangelo Week 2020





	in the reflection of the river

Nico never expected to ever meet an elf.

Sure, he as a young mage apprentice traveled a lot, but that was within the human kingdoms, traveling from master to master, learning how to perfectly use dark magic in a responsible and non dangerous ways. Because even if the name implied something more sinister and grim, dark magic was much more than the stereotypes, and he would never hurt even a single fly unless they attacked first and he was in mortal danger, The mage was particularly good at summoning a dead army to help him with various things like combat and easily cover large amount of ground in old ancient temples he visited for his research. 

And it was after one of those sessions that he met said elf. He had been tired after mapping out an abandoned temple near the shore and had filled his journal with new spells he needed to study, and when his army had once more returned to the soil, he had walked up to the stream to relax as he regained his power that had been drained. He had been sitting there, eating a bit of stale bread he had gotten from a tavern two days prior when he had seen the reflection in the river, a mysterious figure standing right beside him, and as he turned around in shock, all he saw was an elf with a smile on his face.

He was tall and with muscles and had such a sweet shade of golden hair that contrasted to his own dark shaggy mess. And his ears were long and pointy and seemed to twitch when he decided to sit down in the grass beside him.

Nico didn’t know what to make of this strange new elf, except that he was really handsome.

“Hello, I’m Will.” he said. “You sat all alone when I was walking through the area and I thought I could keep you company. That is okay, right?”

He nodded.

“Yes, it is.”


End file.
